Movie Night
by ThePenguinofDeath
Summary: Sequel to Anything Could Happen and Awkward Encounters. After a long day at work, Sam just wants a chance to relax, and he decided to invite Gabriel to join him. Relaxing, though, is not what Gabe had in mind.


Sam hissed as the scalding water rained down on his back, before sighing as it started to sooth all the aches and pains. It had been a long day. Most of the time, he would get a couple of breaks at work because not everyone booked a personal trainer appointment, but today his schedule had been packed full. It was good for his fitness, as he often had to demonstrate activities so got to exercise himself at the same time as the clients, however it always left him sore at the end of the day.

Picking up the bottle of shower gel, Sam poured a generous amount into his palm before quickly washing away all the sweat. Tonight, he wanted nothing more than to just collapse on the couch and watch awful TV until he fell asleep. It wasn't necessarily healthy, but now and again it was perfectly fine to indulge in these things. Sam definitely thought that he deserved it today.

It was only when Sam stepped out of the shower to grab a towel that he noticed Gabe's phone number lying on the side.

All he was planning on doing tonight was relaxing. Why shouldn't he have some company for that? Sam was sure that Gabe would be perfectly happy to come over, and really, he had left the guy hanging long enough. True, he had been busy, but he wasn't busy tonight.

Besides, his treacherous brain supplied, Gabe was probably very good at helping people to... relax.

Shaking away the more inappropriate thoughts, Sam quickly dried himself off before grabbing the card with Gabe's number on it and wandering into his bedroom. Picking up his phone, Sam quickly dialled the number and went off in search of a pair of boxers as he waited for Gabe to pick up.

"Trickster speaking, how may I prank you today?"

Sam's eyes nearly fell out of their sockets he rolled them so hard.

"Hey Gabe, it's Sam."

"Sam-a-lam!" Gabe sounded much happier when he realised who was on the phone. "Thought you were never going to call."

"Sorry, I've been busy." Sam struggled to pull on a pair of boxers with one hand. "But I'm not busy tonight. Fancy coming over for a movie or something?"

"Or something?" Sam would have better that Gabe was waggling his eyebrows. "Putting out on the first date Sammich, wouldn't have thought it of you."

"Well, you don't know me that well then." Sam commented, before slamming a hand over his mouth. Why did he say that? Why on Earth? He really had to learn to fully engage his brain around Gabe.

Gabe was actually stunned into silence for a moment before his voice returned, smooth and enticing. "In that case, I'm most definitely interested. Whereabouts do you live, Sasquatch?"

Sam could feel a blush spreading over his cheeks. "Um, I really didn't mean to say that." Awkward. "I just want to watch a movie. But I live in Sheldon Road, number 42. Do you need directions?"

Gabe laughed, the sound oddly distorted down the phone. "I'm teasing, Sammy. Although the offer still stands. I'll be over in ten, providing I can find my car keys."

The call ended, and Sam was left feeling very embarrassed and just a little excited about tonight.

For a while, he didn't move, before he realised that he was standing in his boxers in the middle of his bedroom, and Gabe could be here any minute.

His brain finally engaging, Sam rushed in front of his closet and tried to work out what to wear. It couldn't be too formal, this was a movie night for goodness sake. But he couldn't exactly where his sleepwear, because... well, he was already in it. That would definitely give Gabe the wrong message. No, he needed casual and comfortable, but still something different to his normal gym clothes.

Sam ended up in a pair of worn jeans and a loose button up shirt, the faded plaid pattern just about visible. It wasn't exactly super appealing, but it would have to do. Before Sam could even think about what to do next, the doorbell rang.

Surprisingly, it looked like Gabe could be punctual.

Hanging the wet towel back on the towel rail, Sam slowly made his way to the front door and unhooked the latch. Taking in a deep breath, he opened the door.

And promptly burst out laughing.

Gabe was wearing a large anorak, presumably because of the cold, but that wasn't even the worst part. Instead of jeans, he had on what were clearly pyjama bottoms – with rubber duck prints all over them. They looked like they were designed for five year olds. Which actually, considering this was Gabe, was rather appropriate.

Gabe tried to cross his arms in a grumpy pose, but the thick sleeves of his anorak refused to cross over, causing Sam to laugh even harder at Gabe's appearance.

"Oh, shut up Sasquatch, I get cold. Now are you going to let me in or not?"

Sam stepped back, closing the door after Gabe. He tried to contain his laughter, but when Gabe pulled off the anorak to reveal the matching pyjama top, with 'Absolutely Quackers' written in bright yellow lettering, it set Sam off again.

"Hey, don't knock the ducky pyjamas!" Gabe actually sounded slightly offended. "I'll have you know these are just about the comfiest things I own."

Sam's laughter finally subsided and he just shook his head at Gabe, a giant smile on his face.

"You're such a dork." He commented.

"Don't you love it." Gabe winked at Sam. "Now, you said movie night. Where's the popcorn?"

Sam blinked. He hadn't really thought this part through. He wasn't the sort of person to eat popcorn, but Gabe – Gabe definitely was.

"Um, I have some kernels in the cupboard. I'll stick them in the microwave. Salty or sweet?" Sam ducked into his tiny kitchen, listening for Gabe's reply.

"Sweet. Who eats salty? Ugh. That stuff's disgusting." Gabe followed Sam into the kitchen, his eyes raking over the shiny surfaces. "Decent place you've got here, Sammy boy."

Sam shrugged, searching the cupboards for the popcorn that he knew he had stashed somewhere. "It's small, but I like it. It's convenient. Ahh, here we go!" He triumphantly pulled out the pot of popcorn kernels and poured some into the popcorn machine. Thank God Dean seemed to like buying him these gadgets.

Meanwhile, Gabe seemed to be inspecting his fridge.

"This is a monstrosity!" He exclaimed, rifling though the contents.

"What's wrong with it?" Sam asked, moving over to glance inside. It looked perfectly normal to him.

Gabe looked up, aghast. "Where're the chocolate yoghurts? The bottles of beer? The cans of coke? Dude, why is it entirely filled with health drinks and rabbit food?"

Sam laughed. "You sound like my brother. I like eating this stuff. Besides, it sort of comes with the job – I have to keep myself healthy."

Gabe just shook his head. "It's terrible, Sam-I-am, terrible. How can I be dating a guy who survives on rabbit food?"

That made Sam pause. Dating? Him and Gabe were dating? Technically, this was their first sort of date – and they hadn't even done anything yet. They hadn't even kissed yet. But they were dating? Looking at Gabe, Sam decided that he didn't want to contest that statement.

He smiled. "It really isn't that bad. But did you want coke or something? I think I have some in the garage from when Dean was here."

Gabe's eyes lit up. "Do you have beer? I could really use some of that right now."

Sam nodded. "Sure. I'll just go and get it. Why don't you pick a movie while I'm gone?"

Grabbing his keys, Sam ducked past Gabriel and headed for the side door to the garage.

As soon as he stepped in, he regretted not grabbing a jacket. It was freezing in here. Rubbing his arms to try and stay warm, Sam rushed over to the mini fridge and grabbed a couple of bottles of beer. He wasn't planning on drinking, but he didn't want to have to come back in here to get Gabe more later. Checking the fridge to take a mental itinerary of what was left in there, Sam quickly slipped back inside, almost running into Gabe who was stood there waiting.

"You alright, Sam?" Gabe asked, looking concerned.

Sam's teeth chattered. "I'm fine. Just cold."

Almost instantly he was engulfed by a small, warm body. Sam sighed and relaxed into the touch.

"Well, we can't have that now, can we." Gabe murmured, before steering Sam towards the couch. "Here, I've put a movie in for us. You like the new Star Trek?"

Sam grinned, collapsing onto the couch and feeling Gabe sit down beside him. "I love it."

Gabe grinned back, his eyes crinkling up in that adorable way. Sam couldn't take it anymore.

Setting the beer down, Sam leant forward and quickly kissed Gabe on the lips.

For a moment, neither one moved. Gabe seemed surprised, and Sam found himself a little nervous that he'd overstepped the mark. But then a smirk crossed Gabe's face, and Sam found himself gulping for an entirely different reason.

"Call that a kiss?" Gabe muttered, before surging forwards to capture Sam's lips again.

Sam's hands moved forward to grab onto Gabe's shoulders, and Gabe's small hands moved up Sam's chest, leaving fire in their wake. The kiss was all teeth and tongue, not gentle in the slightest, but Sam found himself loving it. It was passionate and enthusiastic and everything that he adored about Gabe.

When they finally broke apart for breath, Sam found himself hovering over the smaller man, the two having somehow migrated on top of each other on the couch.

"Did you want to watch the movie now?" Sam asked, already knowing what he wanted to answer to be.

Gabe titled his head to one side. "If I said screw the movie, what would be your thoughts on that?" He questioned hopefully.

Sam's answering grin was caught between dazzling and feral. "I would say that sounded like an excellent idea." He replied, before surging forward to kiss Gabe again.


End file.
